Unexcpected
by understandeble giberish
Summary: It was supposed to be just an ordenary mission.but that all changes into something much bigger when they meet someone from Ace's past. *PS* Special thanks to LANA 8D, Loonaticslover13, and luna246 who all inspired me to write.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people this is understandeble giberish. I'm new at this and this my first story.(So don't judge me there's a difference between judging and giving someone your honest opinion). This may or may not be as good as I think it will be so if you have any suggestions, please. HELP A GUY OUT! I'm still trying to figure all of these thing out. I have to admit when I first made my account I was kind of confused. I read a lot of different stories and I tried to learn as much as I could before I started making stories of my own . Please review and send me a message of what you think. So here goes nothing.**_

* * *

***Ace's POV***

**It's been four years since the battle for planet Blanc. Lately it had been rather peaceful and quiet. Most of the villians we used to fight usually had to take at least a few weeks or maybe even months to think of a plan to...Finelly destroy their enemy's. At the end of it all they lose and have to take another really long time to think of another plan. Today was just another day at the office, or so we thought. It was the third bank robbery this week by a gang nobody ever even heard of before . Except today was the BIGGEST bank in all of AcmeTropolis. Nobody's had the guts to rob that bank in years so their had to be more than 12. Because unlike most of the other banks in AcmeTropolis, this bank had two buildings. So because of the size it had over 70 GUARDS!So they had to be ready for anything. Zadavia had just finished briefing us on their mission,and I started going over a plan of entry until Duck decided to join the conversation.**

**"HOW COME I GET THE SMALL BUILDING!" He said furiously, ****_he never liked getting the smaller things because he wouldn't get enough praise _****_from his 'adoring fans'_****. "Does it even matta who goes in what building?" I asked, ****_we really don't got time for dis right now. dere's a hostage _****_situation goin on and duck chooses now to argue bout this_****."YES it does matter, what will my adoring fans think of me if I get the smaller things, Huh? They will think I'm less awesome then already I am. Not that any of MY fans would ever even think of me like that." "Duck dere's hostages down dere, who knows how much time dey got left. We cannot be doin dis right now. So can we get back to the matta at hand." " No!" "DUCK we ain't got time for dis. we gotta to get back to de plan." Ace was really ticked off now. "Not until i get the bigger building!" Then Lexi decided to join the argument "Uh, Duck there won't be ANY hostages left if this goes on!" "After I get the bigger building!" I finally gave up "FINE DUCK YOU CAN HAVE DE BIGGA BUILDING! NOW CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO DE SUBJECT NOW!" Duck smiled triumphantly but then his smile was shot down by glares from all around the table."Well dat was a waste of time. Anyway back ta de plan." Everybody nodded in agreement and we finely got it done with.**

* * *

**(Twenty minutes after they went over plan they went over the plan they were at the bank and in position) **

**I put my hand to the comm link ear and pressed a button letting his teammates hear him."Alright loonatics is everyone in position." "Lexi in position." "Tech in position." " Rev**-**in-position-." (i'm just going to type randomly for slam) "kfiawfujwauefh." (gibberish,it's in my name ; ) *silence* "duck!" tech yelled. "Huh... oh right, DANGER DUCK IS IN POSITIO-" * SHHH! * "Duck not so loud or you'll blow our cova...And lex's ears off."****_I was feeling a_****_bit annoyed at duck for hurting Lexi's ears_****. ****_dere was no way he didn't, wit lexi's super hearin and duck just bein way to loud_****."Ok loonatics remember dat dere are hostages in dere so our first priority is to get dem outta dere is dat understood?" **

**(everybody answers yes in agreement...except for duck)**

**"duck!" Tech yells. "Huh...oh right, UNDERSTOO-" **

***SHHH!***

**Me and Lexi were in the air over the second building. Me jumped and Lexi from our motorcycles and landed on the top of building two and took out six men that were set on top of the roof to make sure no other cops tried to stop them, they had already taken out a 82% of the police during the other robberies but they wanted to make sure there wasn't anymore cops . Once Me and Lexi were in the building we would make our way to the back and hide. Slam would be back up if needed while Lexi and I would get as many of the hostages out as we could find.**

* * *

**Me and Lexi had gotten all the civilians out of the back of the bank and managed to do it undetected. I sighed in relief as it finally looked like we were almost done. "Aye lex is dat de last of dem?" She let the last civilian out the back way "It looks like it, unless there's another room somewhere but i'm not sure there would be. we've covered every room from the maintenance closet to the money volt." she said as she plopped on a chair next to the wall." Dey ain't even know de meaning of de woids 'please exit camly in oiderly fashion.' One woman kept pushing everyone out of de way so she could get out foist." Lexi laughed when she remembered that moment."Yeah I know I was the one that got pushed into one of the guards." "Neh he wasn't dat smart tryin to take ya hostage." "He wasn't was he." I smiled playfully. "Nah it's almost impossible to take de ballistic bunny hostage." Lexi lifted an eye brow when he said that. "Almost? Is that some kind half-baked complement?" "Not sure if I should answer dat. Anyway now dat we got dese hostages out we should get de others. " " Theres more? I thought we got all of them." He shrugged " Most of de hostages are up dere wit de goons, dey keep a few civilians with them for show. If dey kill de hostages or the hostages get out dey would have sometin else to lean on. Dese were just de back up hostages." Suddenly a flash of red light went straight threw the door and at the last second Ace dived to the floor before it could hit him. ****_What de heck!_**** "Wakey wakey!" *the door knob starts to turn* "Boss says as soon as our ride comes." *the door starts to open* "I get to kill ALL OF YO-" In a blur the door smacked straight into the goons face. And before he could fall back Ace grabbed his shirt and pulled him in the room. Ace still holding in to his shirt kneed him in the gut.**

**When the he bent over in pain and Ace kneed him again in the face, then swept his feet. And before he could Fall backward Ace grabbed his shirt again and threw him into the wall."WHAT THE HE-"as soon as he opened his eyes there was a sword at his neck.**

***gulp***

**"BOSSTHELOO-"Right before he could finish Lexi kicked the communicator that was in his ear.(and possibly broke his ear if that's possible) "Well look what we have here Ace." " talk! now! " "You and your girlfriend won't get ANYTHING outta me." Ace started blushing a little. ****_Man I hope lex didn't see dat.I try to keep it a secret and now de BAD GUYS NO IT. _****_I must be doin a bad job or sometin."_**** HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU IDIOT!" That snapped both me and Lexi out of our thoughts. (it snapped Lexi out of her thoughts to because she was thinking the same thing as Ace)"Don't talk about Ace like that."She threatened "And what are you gonna do about it...doll." Suddenly murder flashed through Lexi's eyes. she asked as sweetly as she could."Ace can I have a moment please" Before she could even turn around and look at him he was gone. she turned back at her victim. "I'm sorry what did you say before" "I said DO-" *Lexi grabbed him by the throat* **

***five minutes later***

**I is starting to feel worried...It's been five minutes and I was worried for the sucker trapped in the room with Lexi after he called her *gulp* the D word. ****_All of de guys in the Loonatics never like to say it because dey were afraid Lexi would hear_****. ****_I would be surprised if he's still breathing. _****I decided to go back in to the room when suddenly**

**"I PROMISE I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"**

***ten minutes later***

**"WHOA WHOA WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Lexi said really irritated. "Nei when ya said EVERYTHIN we didn't want ya to tell us EVERYTHIN." " Sorry" "Ok well Lex let's get moving." "Wait what are we gonna do with him" "We'll deal wit latte but right now if what he said is true were gonna need to hurry besides he ain't gettin outta that any time soon." I said as I pointed to all the rope we tied him up with. Lexi just shrugged and they were off. After about two minutes of sneaking around the bank the were almost at their goal. When thugs came around the corner and saw them. As soon as they noticed they were the loonatics they ran off trying to warn the others. Ace and Lexi chased them down and when the finally reached them they noticed there surroundings... it looked like they were surrounded by over 60 goons and they all had BIG guns. and most of them had civilians with them. Ace pressed on his comm link. "Nei, Slam... we could use some back up right about now.**

***Back to the guy who was tied up***

**he finally got out of the rope he was tied up in. And he pressed a button on his comm link on his wrist."It has been done master." "you've told him everything?" "Yes master ." "Good then everything should go according to plan." Then the connection was cut... Then he snapped out of his slave mode and shook his head in confusion. "Where am I, and...why do I look like a terrorist?"**

***forty minutes later***

* * *

***after the fight at the building two***

**(normal POV)**

**suddenly techs comm link buzzed "Neh hey tech" "yeah chief" "Deres been a change of plans. we can't help ya out over dere we gotta get dese civilians to safety and then get dese thugs to de cops. Can ya deal wit no back up for now?" "Uh yeah we should be ok for now" " OH CRAP, I gotta go one of the goons is tryin to make a run for it, CYA." Tech chuckled to himself and then got serious again. "You guys ready?" "Ready." rev said as quit as he could.**

***silence***

**"Duck!" Tech quietly yelled "Huh... oh right, REA-**

***SHHH!***

**Tech, Rev, and Duck were going try to to surprise attack them. But all there plans went south for the winter when the leader saw the security footage of what happened at building two. He looked really pissed off. "I WANT THIS ENTIRE BUILDING ON LOCK DOWN UNTIL OUR RIDE COMES! I KNOW YOUR HERE LOONATICS SO GO HEAD AND SHOW YOURSELF!"**

***silence *silence***

**"Well alright then" (he looked at one of the hostages...which looked surprisingly familiar. he was a bunny ) "Maybe I should kill one to speed up your thinking!" the bunny begged and pleaded "WAIT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING! HERE TAKE MY WALLET, PLEASE!" The man just grinned evilly. he wasn't going to let him live. "Well ok but only because you begged." He reached to take the wallet. They had to act now. They knew that after he got the money that rabbit was dead, And right before Tech was about to give the order the something unexpected happened. bunny's face turned from sad and crying to lethal. The bunny grabbed the leader hand kicked him on the face he then punched him and took him as a human shield. he took the gun out of the leaders holster and knocked the leader out cold with a choke hold. he then dove behind a the front desk for cover from all the people shooting at him. The three loonatics were so shocked by this... strange turn of events that they completely forgot to help.**

**The bunny then started shooting back and had really good aim for a civilian. He didn't shoot to kill which gave him even more points because it was hard not to kill with all of this going on. after about ten minutes of shooting he took out 45 thugs and ran out of ammo. he figured now would be the best time for hand to hand combat since there was only about fifteen left. That was nothing for him. He waited until they were almost out of ammo to make his make his move. They really were not smart. He dove from the desk did a single roll and swept one thugs feet. Another tried to tackle the rabbit but failed when he moved out-of-the-way and he accidentally tackled teammate. Another goon took out his and said "I'M GOING TO CUT YOU INTO RIBBONS RABBIT!" now he was pissed "It's bunny to you." the goon then lunged at the bunny but he just simply moved out-of-the-way. he turned around and tried to slice him.**

**(these are the knife slashes to show you what direction the knife went) - \ /|-/\/ - \**

**the thug then tried to stab him again but the bunny bent over backwards letting the knife pass over him. He then put one hand on the ground for support and balance as he kicked the knife out of the thugs hands rolled backward and then did a backflip dodging a whole mess of lasers being shot at him. When he landed he picked up a pistol from a fallen enemy shot 10 more goons than two thugs came out of nowhere and surrounded him he had his gun aimed at one thug but he had two guns on him. "Give up already you can't win this it's two against one if you shoot one of us one of us shoots you." he stared with confidence and said "We'll see."he let the gun drop and right before it hit the ground he kicked it at an angle so it went backwards over his shoulder hitting the goon in the eye then caught it behind his back and aimed it back at the guy in front him. "You got anything else to say smart mouth." "Yeah actually I do RABBI-" and before he could finish his sentence he got a round house kick to the face. He was out cold "didn't think so." "The others thugs would have gotten it worse if they hadn't run off-" suddenly he felt a sharp burning pain in his chest and he collapsed on the ground. "YES finally I FINALLY GOT YOU." suddenly the three loonatics that were 'still' in shock a few seconds got snapped out of trance and finally thought to go and help." My ride is here but before I go" *he aims his gun at the bunny's head* "I'm going to kill you, you SON OF A BI-"**

***something hits him on the back of the head***

**"YOU GOTTA BE kidding m-"**

***he falls flat on his face***

**"Come on" (Tech starts to reach for the bunny's arm) "let's get him to a hospite- **

***Electricity shoots through tech's body***

**"SSSDHDHDHDHH YYYOWWWW!" then tech turns into dust and the wind blows him away. After a few more seconds Rev snaps out of his trance of confusion and looks at the screen below his wrist."Uh-tech-remember-that-energy-scanner-you-gave-the-other-day?" "Yea- wait a minute, I NEVER GAVE YOU AN ENERGY SCANNER!" He yelled as he started to regenerate."Oh-I-guess-I-shouldn't-have-said-that-anyway-the-point-is-i'm-getting-a-MASSIVE-energy-surge-from-him!" Tech was even more curious if it were possible."Just how massive?" "Uh-...massive-enough-to-power-two-cities...At-once...for-two-months...basiclly-he's-full-of-more-power-then-duck-is-full-of-himself!" "Is that even possible" "HEY I can't help it if I was blessed with ruggedly handsome good looks!" "Ok-maybe-I-was-wrong."Tech looked at his scanner and his eyes widened in shock."WOAH this guy has enough energy to feed my babies for DECADES! And the tower for that matter...Forget the hospital were taking him to Zadavia. Contact zadavia and ask her if she can meet us at HQ."**

***three hours later***

* * *

***the random bunny's POV***

**I started to open my eyes when suddenly I see a- OH CRAP IT'S A COYOTE! I moved back against the wall. "Who are you and where the heck am I?!" I demanded.****_ not very much of a greeting but heck the last thing remember was being shot and waking up to a bunny eating predator. I think I have a right to know._**** "It's ok I'm a member of the loonatics. My name is Tech your safe here." "Yeah and I'm a member of the Banshees. And by the way, telling someone your a lunatic doesn't help them calm down AT ALL!" tech just shrugged his shoulders "Hey you wanted the truth" ****_Wait a minute, isn't the Loonatics a group of super heros. wasn't somebody I know in that group. Oh man my chest hurts so much I can't even think. If what I can remember a coyote was in the group and he did help me from what I can see from all of these bandages I guess I'll have to trust him for now. "_****OK but If you lied to me I'm gonna throw you outta that window over there." "Fair enough." tech reached out a hand for me to shake. After we shook hands he explained everything.****_ "I'm still confused. did he just agree to be thrown out of a window._**** he then started telling me about his team and someone he mentioned sounded familiar...extremly familiar,once he was done he started giving me a tour of the tower. As soon as he was done someone came threw the door I turned around to see m- "Aye Tech you gonna tell what dis doohickey can do? Or are ya just gonna let me look at i-" *he dropped the object* "My baby!" tech said as he rushed to the fallen object."YOU!" Ace said furiously as his eyes started glowing deadly yellow."you." Was all I could really say. He looked really pissed. The woman that had tech described as Zadavia had come in the room a few minutes ago and looked really confused. By this time all the loonatics were in the room looking dumbfounded.**

**Zadavia sensing something bad was about to happen decided to help."Uh Ace can I talk to you for a moment. You to loonatics." They all answered yes except for Ace who just stormed off into there meeting room.**

***normal POV***

**There was a long period of silence until Lexi decided to speak up."Uh Ace...what was that all about?" After she said that everyone started asking questions like 'who is he' 'how does he know you' 'how do you know him' 'why does he look like you, he looks like an exact replica of you.' (that last on was duck). Once they were all done with there questions Ace started thinking. ****_Dey got a right to know, besides it's not like their gonna _****_stop asking you, so ya might as well tell 'em now_****. He took a deep breath and said. "His name is Jason bunny, I was angry and upset because we got a bad history, and I know him because... *he looked down***

**"He's my little brother"**

* * *

_**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it didn't make any sense to you. overtime I came back to my story to go over my mistakes I found out that a lot of the words I typed were missing so I had to go over it 7 times. And that was just yesterday. At the fifth time I went over it today I said. "you know what, the heck with this I'm going to check over it one more time and then I'm done." That may have been a mistake though. But I'm still happy to finally be done with this chapter! And again please give help. I noticed that I never really explained everything very well so I will try to do that better next time. Please, tell me what you think and what I should try to work on. I've been really tired lately and have been distracted. I got hacked three weeks ago and I had to change my password five times...this week. *PS.* I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not very good with romance so if you could help me with that two I will be very thankful.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two is up. It's been really busy lately. Me and my brother had to help my cousin move into his dorm room because he just went to college. then we had to go back because it was his birthday. then I had to go with my mom to take my grandpa to the eye doctor. I've tried not to make the same mistakes I made in the last chapter. I will try my best not to make any typos. I hate making typos. It makes me feel like I didn't even try at all. Like all the work I put into making my story was for nothing and I did a horrible job. Message me or tell me in a review if I made any typos. Anyway, tell me what ya think of my story. Reviews can actually help people ya know! It's going to be really busy for the next few weeks. And tell me if I accidentally make any typos! I'll try to add new chapters as soon as I can. And if I take to long to make a new chapter_**** PM ****_me to remind me. Seriously I might forget again. I actually made this chapter like four weeks ago. I just forgot to post it. So without any further ado. Here's chapter ONE. "I thought this was chapter two?" "OH wait this is chapter two. You didn't see anything." "Yes I did." "Nono I'm telling you, you didn't. I didn't get anything mixed up." "Yes you did. doesn't that count as a typo?" NO! FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT DOESN'T COUNT AS A TYPO!" 'You told everybody to message you if you make any typos." " SHUT UP YOU!" "HAHA I'm going to send you a message saying you made a typo!" "NOT IF I TURN OFF PRIVATE MESSAGING FIRS-OH COME ON... how did you send the message so quick?" "I'll never tell" "Just read the story will ya!?" "Ummmm...no" "JUST READ THE FREAKIN STORY!" " DUDE LANGUAGE!" " What? there's nothing wrong with freakin." "OH yeah now I remember. The word I'm thinking about is fu-" "LANGUAGE!" " How do you know I wasn't going to say funding, or funeral?" " JUST SHUT UP AND READ THE STUPID STORY!" "If the author thinks it's stupid then why even bother reading it?" "...Look I'm going to ask you this as nicely as I can. Will you please just read the story I'm begging you!" "...ummmmm...no." " UGGHHH! MY BRAIN HURTS!" " Good! On with the story!" "Wait what?" "So without any further ado. here's chapter TWO!" "Wait but I'm supposed to say that!" "TO BAD SUCKER!" "Now wait just a minute! This is my story! I'm the author NOT YO-"_**

* * *

**_*Ace's POV*_**

**"YOUR BROTHER!?" They all said in unison. '****_Are dey really surprised by dis? Did dey really forget dat I might have family to?' 'Well ya can't really blame 'em. YOU didn't even know he was still alive till...Ten minutes ago!' _****"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a brother?" '****_All eyes are on you doc.' 'Man, even in my own toughts I'm sarcastic.' ' Only when it's called for.' 'And why is it called for exactly?' ' Hey YOU trapped yourself in a corner as soon as you told 'em de truth.' 'AND WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL 'EM!' 'I donno, your smart you tink about it.' ' Well I'm not gonna start lyin now so I might as well tell 'em de truth.' 'fine, go ahead it's your funeral.' _*****sigh*. "Because it was a poisenal matta." "That's it? You just didn't tell us about him because it was 'poisenal' " Duck said mocking me. "Yeah...Rev didn't tell us bout his family til dey were at de tower. Zadavia didn't tell us bout her brother til he nearly killed us. I tink I have a right to my privacy. And the reason I never told you all about him was because, honestly...I tought he was dead!" they all looked at me shocked again. There was another long period of silence that went on for about five minutes. Until Lexi decided to speak up. '****_Tank god it wasn't Duck!'_**** "Honestly I think Ace is right****_._**** We've all had our family secrets, and if Ace wanted to have his privacy then we have no right to judge him." **

_**'Tanks Lex.'**_

**"Well we didn't mean to judge you chief, it's just...you always seemed like an open book." Tech said. " I'm sorry if ya tink I was keepin sometin from ya but it was sometin I always had to deal wit. It tore me apart to tink dat my little brother was dead, and I guess I just neva felt I could talk about it wit anybody."**

**'****_Now your just digin your own grave. How do ya tink Lexi will feel. Ya basically just told her ya couldn't trust her enough to tell her' 'Is dere some way I can toin you off?' 'Ya, if ya kill yourself. But dat's sometin I don't recommend tryin.' 'So I'm stuck wit ya for de rest of my life?' 'Considerin what ya hobbies are. like riskin ya cotton tail everyday. It shouldn't be dat long.' 'Hmm, dats probably de best pep talk you've givin me all day.' 'Tank you, I try my best.' 'Isn't dere supposed to be anoder voice? Ya know, like a good voice vs bad voice and I'm supposed to tink of who to listen to.' ' Ya neva let me say anytin' 'shut up you!' Oh you gotta be kidding me. now I've got two voices in my head? why did I eva say anytin.' ' yeah dat was pretty stupid of you wasn't it.' 'don't listen to him he's just here to get you to do the wrong thing.' 'Well duh, it's kinda my job.' 'How did he get in here anyway?' 'I don't know! he just shows up gives me bad advice and then he's gone!' 'It's what I do best. Actually, now dat I tink about it. Were just figments of your imagination' 'So I can toin ya off?' 'Yeah but I will be back.'_**

**"Anyway now dat I've told ya everytin I've got someone I've gotta talk to." I said as I walked out of the meeting room toward the direction of Jason who was on the phone. As soon as I walked out of the room Jason hung up his phone and turned around. "Hey bro, long time no see." He said with enthusiasm."I tought I told you I neva wanted to see you again." He looked at me cunningly. ****_'He's already tought of dis hasn't he.' _****"ACTUALLY If I remember correctly it was the other way around, what YOU said was you never wanted to talk to me ever again which you just did so it's not my fault." ****_'Yup I knew it' _****"Why are ya here?" I asked, i'm still ticked off. "I actually don't know. The last thing I remember is being shot and waking up to a coyote who agreed to be thrown out of a window." '****_HE WAS SHOT!' _****"YOU WERE SHOT!" I said now ticked off that he was hurt. "WHO DID IT, I SWEAR I'LL-" "Is that a hint of worry I hear?" He said teasingly.'****_Yeah he planned dis' 'why would he plan to be robbed and shot? How could he plan dat?' 'I donno but he found a way!' _****"Yeah well dis doesn-... Duck will you get outta here!" I said "Duck will you leave them alone." Tech yelled from the meeting room. "WHAT! I CAN'T LEAVE NOW. you don't see this kinda stuff everyday ya know. OH I can see the headlines now. Sibling Smack Down. No wait, Rabbit Rumble. No wait, Super Hero Smash Bros Brawl-" **

***Slam grabs Duck and brings him back to the room***

**(Ace turns back to Jason)**

**"Dis doesn't change anytin between us." I said coldly."Oh come on Bro you can't still be mad about what I did to yo-" "IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT WHAT YA DID TO ME! It's what ya did to her." that must've really stung because after I said that he looked at the floor shamefully. there was an awkward silence. Then he looked at me with sad eyes and said. "Look...I know what I did and I can't even explain how deeply sorry I am, but you're the only family I know of that is still alive. And living with the guilt that your still angry at me for that stupid mistake I made... is worse than not having any family at all. I'm sorry for what I did and I would give my LIFE just apologize to both of them for what I did. but would you PLEASE forgive me?" '****_Ya did promise to her you would find him and protect him.' 'How can he do dat? If he let 'em get shot and he never found 'em until TECH did, hows he supposed to protect 'em?' 'If he can protect de woild he can protect his brother. And if he fails...at least he tried.' 'And I'm not gonna break my promise to her.'_**

**"Yes I forgive ya Jason." Then the unthinkable happend...he...hugged me. "What foist apologies and now HUGS, you haven't been brainwashed or sometin have ya?" for a second I thought I saw a bit of worry in his eyes. then I realized he was looking at something. I turned around and I saw a camera. It was way to small and way to far for him to see it. The only reason I could have seen it is because I have enhanced vision. ****_'How did he see it?' _****There was no question on who's it was because we both knew it was ducks.**

**"Guardian Strike sword!" And in a blink of an eye it was in my hands I walked over to the camera and was about to cut it in half. just so that Duck will know not to do something like this again. until Jason stepped in."I got it Ace." he said as he grabbed it out of my hands. suddenly His eyes turned blue. ****_'Ok well dats new.' _****In a matter of seconds his eyes turned back to normal and he handed it back to me."What did ya do-" "I hacked it and erased ALL of its files. It's one of the powers I go-"**

***The door to the meeting room opened***

**And all the other loonatics in right behind it."YOU HAVE POWERS?" they all said in unity.**

**"Yeah."**

* * *

_**...What? I'm makin this up as I go along ya know. And I'm working on like four different stories at the same time so I'm not exactly having writers block. I just have to figure out a way to use the idea's I'm having. this whole story is only the beginning. literally. You see. I never even start making a beginning for a story. until I've thought of an ending for the story. So I already have an EPIC ending for a five part series of stories. but it wasn't until about two months ago that I realized. I had no way of getting to the ending. I hade to start somewhere. So I started this story. This whole story is basically to introduce Jason because I will need him in my later stories. Well I think that's all I have to say. OH WAIT, one more thing. I may need a female co-writer. You see, sooner or later i'm going to have to put Lexi's POV in my later chapters... But...well i'm a guy! I don't really know what goes through a women's head. And the way television portrays women is 52% false. 75% misleading. And about 3% true. TOPS. And I don't want to accidentally put anything offensive, misleading, or just plain stupid about women in any of my stories. So please, somebody help me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, I'm back! I know it took me over 4 months to write another chapter but, I'm back now!

* * *

**Ace's POV**

**We've waited nearly two hours. Everyone was wondering what his powers would be; well, except Duck. Duck just went on and on gloating that it probably wouldn't be better than his own powers. And that his powers were 'better then everyone elses powers combined'.**

**Honestly, I wasn't really _surprised_ that Jason had powers. I was mainly just... _worried_. I risk my cotton tail _everyday _Fighting crime, evil maniacs, evil robots, evil aliens, the list is almost endless. I wasn't exactly joyful when I realized Jason will be doing the same thing to.**

**_Will_. Jason didn't even say he wanted to join the team. Heck, we don't even know what his powers are yet. But I know my brother. He's nearly as stubborn as _me_. As soon as someone asks, he'll say yes almost as fast as Rev could. He _will _join the team, it's practically a _fact _and it hasn't even happened yet. And if Jason is the same way he was when we were kids, it would be _impossible_ to live with him again...**

**The doors opened, immediately snapping me out of my thoughts; and Tech walked in carrying a Clipboard. Everyone was looking at Tech with anticipation. "Okay everyone, Jason has finished his tests and-" Suddenly, Duck interrupted. "Oh will you just get on with it please? Misty Breeze is coming on in less than an hour and your boring explanations take _way _longer then that!" Everyone glared at Duck. And then focused our attention back to Tech.**

**"As I was saying, the tests results all conclude that Jason has two powers. His first power is transducing. a transducer is basically a human Antenna. His Neural Synapses have the ability to "read" a wide range of frequencies including television, radio, and cell phone signals in the same way people typically hear the everyday sounds around them. Jason's skill is incredibly effective and allows him to intercept communications and encrypted messages. However, it can also be overwhelming and even _deadly_ for him when he is unable to turn these signals off..."**

**If I wasn't paying attention before, I was _really _paying attention now. _'_DEADLY?!_ I _really_ don't like de sound dat!' _"His second power is Electrokinesis. With this ability, Jason is able to channel electricity in and out of his body. This allows Jason to fire a bolt of lightning from his hands or eyes, absorb enough energy to over-load his body and then release the energy creating a massive electromagnetic shock-wave, and even form objects of pure energy. That technique channels high concentration from his body. The amount of energy is so great that it becomes visible. And with the combined powers of Transducing and Electrokinesis, with enough concentration he can Hyper-Electrify his body, turning him into a _living lightning bolt,_ allowing him to transfer himself into any electrical device and take _full _control. From Phones, to ipods, to Computers, to tanks, to even Space Ships! This is how he was able to hack Duck's Camera and erase his videos. He did it with his _mind_."**

**_'So basically brotha's a human Computa, Spark Plug, and a lightnin bolt _combined?!_'_ Wait, how come Zadavia never found out about him? If he really is that powerful, wouldn't she have been able to find his energy signature or whatever the heck Tech calls it? I still have no idea how Zadavia ever found me, but wouldn't it be a lot easier to find him? I guess I sorta expected that Zadavia would have found him sooner. It's almost as if he was kept hidden...**

**"Are we done here? Because I still have to make some popcorn before Misty Breeze comes on!" Duck yelled impatiently. Duck had an ego the size of Acmetropolis. And if there was _anything_ that could possibly be bigger then his ego, it was his love for Misty Breeze. Zadavia sighed and then said. "Yes Duck, you may go-" Duck bolted out the door fast enough to give Rev some competition. Soon everyone followed suit and I found myself in the kitchen; drinking carrot juice. _'Where has he been all dese years? I ain't seen 'em since... Since we were kittens!'_ I began walking to the living room, until I saw Zadavia speaking to Jason privately. I couldn't even hear a word they were Saying, and yet I already knew what they were ****talking about. _'Yep, I knew it! She's askin if he wants t'join de team!' _**

**I rarely swore, not unless it was called for but. _'Dammit! Dis ain't gonna end well!' _**

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was only to explain Jason's powers. Sorry it was so short!


End file.
